A thought for a Winter's Night
by gosalyngirl
Summary: This is an interesting Christmas story in which Gosalyn must stop an reconsider the realism of Santa Claus. This will challenge her very beliefs...and yours


_A Thought For a Winter's Night_ _By:Lesley Hall_

Darkwing Duck stepped out onto the ledge to greet the frosty outside world. It was 11:15p.m, December 15, and one of the coldest nights in St.Canard since he could remember.  
He exhaled deeply, watching the puffs of smoke blow from his lips and dissolve immediently into the night. His attention fell behind him, when he heard someone lurking in the shadows.  
"Ok, which do ya want, cocoa or coffee?" asked Saundra, as she balanced three mugs in two hands with rhythmic talent. She sat a mug at her feet and after getting a mug per hand, looked up at him with her icy blue eyes, which were sparkling like polished gems.  
"I want which one you don't." Darkwing said generously. Saundra smiled, and knowing Darkwing was a sworn coffee lover, said  
"Well I want cocoa." She handed him a mug, complete with a cachet of Christmas pictures splashed across. Her's had a snowman basking in a wintery paradise, while his held Santa in a memorible pose beside a lit Christmas tree.  
She walked over to where he stood, wrapped her free arm around his waist, and kissed him tenderly on the lips. She then led him over by a stable wall of the tower and they sat close, sipping their drinks and holding one another.  
"Brr, it's cold out here." Saundra commented, as she trembled in her sweater and jeans. Darkwing brought her close to him, and she nuzzled into his chest and wrapped his cape over their bodies.  
"Where's Gosalyn?" Darkwing asked, after a moment of enjoyed silence."She needs to be out here."  
"Oh she's at Honker's. She told me she'd be here soon." Darkwing's brow furrowed at this, and Saundra told him not to ruin the mood.  
"Well this _is_ a family tradition." Darkwing huffed, but his temper extinguished when he saw Gosalyn appear, dressed warmly and carrying a portable c.d. player.  
"Chill dad. Geez it was'nt like I've been gone forever." She sat the portable c.d player beside them and asked for her cocoa. Saundra handed her the third mug and she took a seat beside them.  
"Any sign of them yet?"  
"Nope." Darkwing replied. Gosalyn looked dismayed at this, but Darkwing added cheerfully "But it's sure cold enough to."  
Satisfied, Gosalyn leaned against her dad and turned on her c.d player. Christmas songs poured softly from it's body, and as they all sat, the elevated perch of Darkwing tower was silent save the icy wind and music. Finally, no longer able to contain herself, Saundra asked despertly why they were up here.  
Darkwing and Gosalyn exchanged perplexed looks, levelled a finger at one another, and simotaniously said  
"Did'nt you tell her?! No I did'nt!"  
Darkwing cleared his throat in order to clarify the termination of their conversation and asked  
"You were'nt the least bit curious as to why I drug you up here?"  
Saundra shrugged."Well, I figured whatever reason that was, it was a good one. So I trusted my instincts-and allowed you to drag me up here." She smiled at him, and he grinned humorously at her.  
"Well me and dad come up here every year the weekend before Christmas and see if it snows." she explained, obviously not clarifying herself well enough due to Saundra's confused expression. Darkwing added quickly  
"See an old folk tale passed down through generations of Mallards state unpretentiously that if you watch for snow on exactly seven days prior Christmas eve; then you'll know if you'll have a white Christmas based on the findings."  
Saundra looked at him incredulously, and with a smile asked, "Does that acutally work?"  
"Has'nt failed yet." Darkwing amended, his baby blue eyes sparkling.  
"Yep and dad's been doing it for years, huh?" Gosalyn said, and took a drink of her hot cocoa, complete with not 30, not 31, but 32 marshmellows.  
"Yes I have." Darkwing said, and added with a smile Saundra perceived as somewhat enchanted.  
"And now I am able to share it with the two people I love most in this world."  
The girls snuggled closer to him at this, and comfortable silence enveloped them as they looked about the cloudy sky. Saundra sight contentedly and said casually how could anyone stand having Christmas alone. Her two comrades did'nt reply, but continued their gaze out over the open water. The city also, if you turned your head slightly to the right.  
"Well, certainly is'nt fun." Darkwing eventually muttered.  
"Not fun at all." Gosalyn echoed. Saundra, unknowing as to whether to laugh or to take all seriousness to what they said, chuckled nervously and said in disbelief and in somewhat devistation  
"Oh don't tell me you've actually spent Christmas alone?"  
She looked at Darkwing, then over to Gosalyn. Both continued to look out over the world beyond, and when the silence was finally shattered, Darkwing replied sullenly  
"I hate to relinquish the fact that I've spent several Christmases alone."  
Saundra's brow furrowed at this, and she asked "Why?" which seemed rather distasteful, but oddly the only thing she could coax to come from her mouth.  
Darkwing shrugged and said"When your Darkwing Duck, and you've abandoned all personal relationships with anyone, that's how it usually ends up. Most of the time, the serenity is tolerable. But when you find yourself sitting out of this same window, and looking at the stars on a particuarly gorgeous Christmas eve, and you know deep down that you can't reach out and hug someone and tell them Merry Christmas, because your alone and forgotten by all but criminals and villian who plot your destruction." Darkwing sighed deeply, and Saundra felt as his grasp around her and tightened as he finished  
"It's almost enough to kill you."  
Saundra felt regretful for even bringing the conversation up, because she did'nt realize that his life before Gosalyn and Launchpad consisted of nothing more than chemical test tubes, evidence bags and tracing down criminals.  
"I know what it's like too," Gosalyn blurted out, oblivious to the fact that Saundra was prepared to change the conversation topic completly.  
Both Saundra and Darkwing looked over at her, curious and suprised. She nodded at them, leaned further into Darkwing for the protection, and said,  
"When I was in the orphanage, it was kind of like that. I mean I had people by me, but it was always sad around the holidays. I actually used to dread them, because I knew that I'd be spending it alone, except for the orphanage directors and other kids who were usually adopted soon before." Gosalyn also finished with a panged sigh, and Saundra's heart was prodded even further with guilt. She watched as Darkwing took his daughter, kissed her gently on the forehead, and reminded her that she would never have to go through that again. She nodded as a result and snuggled closer to him.  
"But now I love the holidays."  
"Me, too." Darkwing agreed.  
Saundra remained quiet, obviously ignerant of spending a single holiday alone. As a child it was with her family, her parents, her older sister(two years her senior), and usually her grandparents. As an adult it was usually just her parents, her sister had developed a family along the span of years.  
"It's funny," Darkwing said, after he re-surfaced from a mute contemplation.  
"What is?" Gosalyn asked.  
"I never dreamt that I would have a utopian life. Just a few years ago I had no one, no family or friends-but now," he paused to look at them both affectionately."Now I've got a beautiful wife, and adoring daughter, and I feel like my life is perfect."  
Saundra and Gosalyn agreed simotaniously, and their world once again grew silent. What broke the serenity(to Saundra's relief) was Launchpad, as he climbed out onto the ledge to join them.  
"Heya guys. Sorry I'm late." he said, in his regular 'on-top-of-the-world' voice.  
"Hey pal" Darkwing said to him. Launchpad took a seat beside Gosalyn. Gosalyn asked if he'd turn up the volume on her c.d player, that a cool song was on. He did obediently, and Aretha Franklin sang "Walking in a Winter wonderland" with the vocals of an angel.  
"Any snowfall yet?" Launchpad asked, over the music.  
"No." Gosalyn muttered. Darkwing advised her to be a little more patient.  
"Well it's gonna stink if we don't have a white Christmas!!"  
"No it won't. If that were true over half the population of the world would be unhappy. Some places never get snow. You know that." Darkwing's attempt to scold her was up for ridicule. He was just too happy. The season had gotten him like this, which was a relieved change from what he used to be accustomed to.  
The night continued to grow bitter, and the clouds seemed laced and heavy. Gosalyn was growing weary of waiting, and everyone else had grown almost numb from the arctic temperatures. Eventually, Darkwing took the initiative(yet regretful) step and advised everyone to go in.  
Gosalyn stood up, dissapointment plastered on her rosied face. Darkwing put an arm around her and told her not to worry; that if it did'nt snow now, Santa would let it snow for Christmas.  
"Yeah right," Gosalyn mumbled, when she was sure Launchpad was out of earshot."You know there's no such thing."  
Darkwing looked at her, the look of mystery and certainess on his face.  
"Are you sure?"  
Gosalyn looked at him, and said. "Yeah! Well, I guess so."  
He nodded, and warned her "Don't be so sure.."  
"Oh come one dad! I'm smart enough to realize that it's theoretically impossible for one man to do what he does. I may have been born at night, but it was'nt last night!"  
Darkwing knelt down on one knee and put his hands on her shoulders. Looking her square in the eyes, he said  
"Gosalyn, just because something seems impossible, does'nt necessarily mean it is. Sometimes, you just have to throw all caution to the wind and _have faith_."  
Gosalyn looked into his baby blue eyes which sparkled majestically as the rudiments of his indominable spirit.  
She nodded after a moment, as his words took full impact. In the voice of a child, a child in which she was but always tried to hide, said  
"Dad, is Santa mubiquitous?"  
Darkwing smiled at her and chuckled."That's *ubiquitous*. And...yes. In a way, yes he is. Gosalyn, Santa Claus is real. He may not be as rooted as you and I are, but he is real. What causes him to become imaginary is the failure to believe. Trust your heart on this one, kiddo. It's all in here." he placed a finger gently where her heart was. He used the same finger to life her chin and then gave her a quick kiss on her bill. She took him by the neck nad hugged him affectionately. He hugged her back, and planted a kiss atop her head.  
"Come in soon, kiddo. You've been out here long enough."  
Gosalyn nodded. She watched him until his body was overpowered by the dark tower and he vanished from sight. Aware that she was alone, she sent a silent prayer towards heaven, sighed deeply, and turned to follow her father in.  
Until she saw a flake of white flash before her eyes.  
Gosalyn almost went cross-eyed as she strained to see the minuscule flake on her beak, before her body temperature sizzled it into water. She looked over her shoulder cautiously, as if anticipating a demon of sorts, and turned completly around as she found herself being enhaled by swiftly falling snow. Unable to contain herself whatsoever, she began jumping and whooping energetically.  
"Dad! Saundra! Launchpad! Come quick!!" she hollered. They came running, almost afraid something was wrong, yet when they looked out over the hazed city, they joined her in lively rejoice.  
"Well, kiddo, looks like you got your snow!!" Darkwing said, as she opened her arms to the wintery fantasy.  
"Oh Drake, is'nt this just breathtaking?" Saundra asked him as she stood close to him. He leaned over and kissed her passionately, and said with strong eloquence  
"Not as breathtaking as you."  
She giggled, nad said "Ooh what a charmer."  
The soiree lasted a few more minutes, before the cold won it's favor over the beautiful ambiance.  
"C'mon Gos. Let's get you home and to bed." Darkwing said, which won him a soured look. " I saw this coming" whispered to Saundra.  
"But dad! It just _started_!"  
"Gos, your most likely going to be out of school tommorrow, anyhow. Your going to need your rest if you want to play."  
Gosalyn was'nt convinced and put up a fair fight a little while longer. Eventually, though, the cold and excitement grew tiresome, and she allowed him to take her by the hand and lead her in.  
As Gosalyn followed her father, she took a farewell glance at the picturesque sky. Yet, something caught her eye that was so prominant it caused her to stop in her tracks. A small figure flew across the distant sky, followed by a faint, almost inaudbile "Ho,Ho,Ho..."  
"Dad," Gosalyn gasped, blindly grabbing his cape. He and Saundra both stopped, and followed her gaze. The figure disappeared then, as quickly as it came, it was gone.  
Gosalyn looked at them expectantly, and while Saundra asked what it was that she saw, Darkwing remained silent. His eyes lowered to his daughter, and he winked at her."Guess he was just passing through" he whispered to her.He then told Saundra it was just a plane, and led her on in. Gosalyn stood there a moment longer, her eyes transfixed on the sky. When her father returned, she asked if he actually saw it.  
"Sure I did." he said promisingly.  
"Well why did'nt Saundra see it?" Gosalyn asked. Darkwing scooped her up and held her in his arms.  
"It's like I said, Gos. If you believe, then he's real. If you don't believe, then he's just a figment of your imagination."  
"So why doe'snt Saundra believe?"  
Darkwing shrugged, and told her "She lost the faith too long ago, I guess."  
Gosalyn clung herself around his neck, and asked quietly if he would ever lose the faith. He shook his head at this.  
"I can't." he replied, his voice distant and mysterious.  
"Why not?"  
"Well, because," he said, as he climbed down the ladder and set her to her feet. She followed him as he went to the spinning chairs, and when they wre taken back to their home-the warm house with the fireplace crackeling and the Christmas tree gleaming in a sort of ethereal glow. Gosalyn had let the curiosity get the best of her, and she yelped  
"Because what?!"  
Darkwing turned to look down at her, and when he looked about to make sure no one else was around, he said to her with a warmed smile  
"Who else do you think kept me company on those lonely Christmas nights?"  
Gosalyn gaped at him.  
"Nu-uh."  
"Uh-huh."  
"Your lying!"  
"Gos, why would I lie to you about that?"  
Gosalyn surmised that she could think of about 20 different reasons, but she bit her tongue; considering he had been telling her all night to have faith.  
"So you've met Santa?"  
"Sure I have." he replied passively, as if it were an everday thing. Gosalyn seemed skeptical, and Darkwing took special note of this.  
"Prove it." she said.  
Darkwing turned to look at her. She looked back at him, and he knew she wanted to know the truth, at any expense.  
He studied her a moment longer, and with a surrendering sigh, nodded to her.  
He walked over to the Christmas tree, it's color still vibrant and the smell of fresh pine still lingered in the air. He motioned for her to come to him, and she obediently went. He reached up, and with a crane in his back, retreived an ornament from one of the uppermost branches.  
It was a reindeer, complete with brown velvet that began to tear and curl in spots from age. The nose was a dark red, and the eyes looked similar to drops of oil, shining and reflecting all that stood by.  
"Remember when I told you how important this was to me?" Darkwing asked, holding the figure impregnably in his hands. Gosalyn nodded to him.  
"Yeah, but you never told me why."  
Darkwing's eyes seemed to twinkle in the dim light of the Christmas tree, and he whispered to her.  
"I'll show you, but your going to have to keep this under your hat. Capish?" Gosalyn shrugged and nodded. She did'nt understand the full importance of her silence until he told her to stand behind him. She did so, and he pointed the nose of the small reindeer towards the closed curtains of the windows.  
Gosalyn watched with bewilderment as the nose sprang to life, shooting a full ray of light onto the wall, covering it with a crimson color from ceiling to floor. The light then fell into a shape which resembled more of a human, and as the figure progressed in detail, the waning light seemed to evaporate and the illustrious Santa Claus stood before them.  
Gosalyn looked up at her father then, her eyes the size of car wheels. He smiled down at her in satisfaction, and she practically jumped out of her skin when the rather tall and incredibly large man proclaimed a vehement  
"Ho, Ho, Ho!!"  
"I..I can't belive it." Gosalyn gasped, as Darkwing approached him and addressed him friendly.  
"How are you doing there, Darkwing?" the man boomed.  
"Just fine. How are things up at the North Pole?" Darkwing asked, as he took Santa's extended hand (which was mitted) and shook it.  
"Ho Ho! Just fine! Just fine. Seems your merchandise is popular this year. A lot of children have asked for it." his sparkling eyes-full of life, fell onto the small figure hidden behind her father.  
"And who do we have here?" Santa asked, although he already knew. Darkwing stepped aside to allow Santa visibility. Gosalyn looked up at him silently, her mouth hung open.  
Darkwing exchanged a humored glance with Santa before introducing her to him.  
"Oh, I already know her! Ho, Ho." he laughed merrily, taking Gosalyn's hand and shaking it. Gosalyn's hand disappeared into his as he did so.  
"I..I can't believe it. This is too hip by far!" Gosalyn said, oncemore regaining her natural spirit.  
"You two actually _know_ each-other?"  
Santa laughed whole-heartedly at her, cluching his enormous stomach as he did so.  
"Sure we do! Your father and I go way back. He's even helped me out of a couple...situations before." He looked down at her, his face warm and comforting.  
"And I know a lot about you, too."  
Gosalyn did'nt reply to this, but only stood there, still flaberghasted at all the things that had occured in the last five minutes.  
Santa, who had expected a reply(especially from such and incredible girl like Gosalyn), but got nothing said  
"Do you want to know what I've learned about you?" he asked gently. Gosalyn's face reddened and Darkwing had to suppress laughter when she said  
"I'd rather not."  
"You think it's bad?"  
"I _know_ it's bad." she replied. Santa smiled at her and asked her why she would think such a thing.  
"Because, people always mistake me for being a troublemaker. And I'm not...honest,-well, I don't *try* to be. But, sometimes I just can't help it!" Gosalyn began to look flustered, and Darkwing walked over beside her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"Ho, Ho! Ha. Sweetie, I know your not a troublemaker. And neither does your dad." Santa replied, and Gosalyn looked up at her father for confirmation. He smiled at her, and nodded. She relaxed, aware now that she was not being interrogated, and nodded.  
Santa stood up, stretched to straighten his back, and said  
"Well I'd better head home. There's a lot of work to be done, and only a week left."  
"Thanks for coming, Santa." Darkwing said to him. "I'm glad to prove to Gosalyn that there _is_ a Santa. Before it's too late."  
Santa nodded, said it was his pleasure, and then looked down at Gosalyn oncemore.  
"Don't you ever stop believing in Santa Claus, sweetie. I'll always be here. Don't you worry." As he said this, he knelt to one knee and opened his arms. Gosalyn went into them and he hugged her.  
"Do me a favor, and take care of yourself, kiddo." he whispered to her, his breath smelling of peppermint and his beard tickling her face.  
"_Your_ the one that makes your dad's Christmas merry, not me."  
Gosalyn looked up at him curiously. he nodded to her, as if to assuring her of what he had said. Gosalyn looked thoughtful for a moment, and then nodded understandingly. Santa smiled and put her to her feet, patting her atop her head.  
He bid farewell to them both, and in hte same majestic flash of light, he was gone. Gosalyn stared at the area a moment longer, still trying to convince her mind of what her eyes just saw.  
"So what do ya think, kiddo?" Darkwing asked her. She looked over her shoulder at him.  
"That was...unbelievably cool!" And to his suprise, she jumped into his arms, taking him into a fiere hug.  
"Thanks so much, dad." she said to him.  
"What for, sweetie?" he asked, thoroughly enjoying the hug given to him by his baby girl.  
"Just for being the best dad ever." she replied.  
Darkwing hugged her even tighter at that, struggling to control the tears that stung the back of his eyes but was unable to do so.  
"It's easy when you've got a daughter that's as wonderful as you are." he returned, aware that his voice had gone alist.  


After Gosalyn was tucked into bed, Darkwing went to his room, where he found Saundra leaning against the headboard of the bed and reading.  
"What took you so long?" she asked, removing her reading glasses and smiling at him. Darkwing returned the smile, and slipped off his cloths and joined her in bed.  
"Oh, I was just trying to prove to Gosalyn that Santa is real." he said, as she turned off her light and snuggled close to him.  
"Aww, poor dear. I know it's rough when you realize that Santa's not real. You...did tell her the truth, did'nt you?"  
Darkwing smiled to himself and decided it best if all that just occured were kept a secret. With a relaxing sigh, he wrapped his arms tightly around his wife and said softly  
"Yeah, she knows the absolute truth, and just in time, too."  
Saundra acknowleged that she understood, oblivious to the fact that they were on two different levels. She turned herself to face him and snuggled into his embrace as tightly as she could. 

Gosalyn snuggled deeper into her bed as the snow fell silent outside. Her faith in Christmas had been renewed, and as she laid comfortably in her bed, she could have sworn she heard the familiar jingle of bells accompanied by a jolly "HO HO HO! Merry Christmas!!!". The sounds eventually grew distant, and Gosalyn smiled to herself, knowing that she'll now be hearing those same angellic sounds for infament Christmases to come. 

_ This story is © by Lesley Hall 12/01/01. Darkwing Duck aka Drake Mallard, Gosalyn Mallard, and Launchpad McQuack are all copyright Disney and used without permission and used for entertainment purposes only and NOT profit! _


End file.
